In recent years, there are arguments about a limitation of a digital computer because of expotential increase in the amount of money for investments for equipment concerning to a minute processing technology. Here, an analog computer is calling attention. On the other hand, stored conventional digital technology should be used and both workings of a digital and an analog processings are necessary, and operational processing system including an analog data and a digital data is important.
However, conventionally, such an operational circuit including both an analog and a digital data without analog/digital or digital/analog converting is not known.